Young Justice Season 3: Found
by Young Justice Season 3
Summary: The fifth episode written by the Young Justice: Season 3 group on tumblr. Updated every other Sunday. (Summary N/A)


_BLÜDHAVEN  
JULY 30, 6:12 EST_

A birthday banner hung from the ceiling and balloons were in every corner. All the decorations were cheap and general but when they were hung in the cave, they looked so much more special. Color challenged the usual gray and black theme and for once, everyone was wearing smiles instead of faces of exhaustion after a long day of training or a rough mission. Dick couldn't seem to control the grin that made it's way onto his face either, leaning back against the counter before M'gann came floating in with the same smile, "He's coming!" She exclaimed and then the lights were turned off.

The zeta tube roared to life, announcing Wally's code name and number before the lights flickered on again and confetti covered everything in sight within seconds."Surprise!" They all cheered with voices that echoed off the walls and made the birthday boy beam. Dick couldn't help but itch closer, watching his best friend get so excited he swore the elder would vibrate out of his shoes if he could.

"For me? Guys, you shouldn't have!"

Dick chuckled, slapping his best friend on the back, " Dude, you've been hinting at this party for like, months…" He teased, just like they always did.

Wally rolled his eyes playfully, "Dude, I was trying to act grateful."

The two teens laughed and soon enough, the party was underway. Dick stuck to Wally for most of it, making his snarky little comments here and there and gladly getting his banter with the speedster in even with all their other friends around. That was something Dick loved about Wally though, no matter how many people were around, Wally West was a master making sure no one was excluded. It was one of those things that seemed to come with his open personality, turning the red head into a social butterfly without any effort on Wally's part.

He told jokes and laughter filled the living room and only continued to do so, even when they stopped being funny. There was no worries for the moment, just kids being kids among friends and that's all any of them really wanted. After all, it wasn't often that the fastest boy alive turned sixteen and he made sure everyone felt that way. There was candy, pizza, cake, and anything your heart could desire and if it wasn't already there- chances were Wally wouldn't mind taking the invitation to impress someone by running off to get it. In fact, Dick was sure that's what happened when M'gann wanted mustard for her hamburger.

"You've already struck out but you keep swingin'." The Robin teased, making Wally put his hands on his hips, "Hey, fastest boy alive, remember, I've got all the time in the world to get a second shot." He said before pulling the cheesiest wink Dick had ever seen, the two bursting out into laughter once again and a snort even coming from the younger.

"You're such a doofus." He accused, tossing a can at Wally that the speedster just simply dodged. " Dude, fastest boy alive, I don't get why you don't get that."

Dick smiled, eyes hidden behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses but Wally seemed to know that glint in his eyes, even if he couldn't see it. Probably because he's one of the few people that has. Being sidekick to the caped crusader usually was a one-way ticket to loneliness but Dick was an unusual passenger… or perhaps it was Wally that was an unusual exception. Nonetheless, Wally knew Dick, inside and out and the younger liked to think he did to. It was a bond that they didn't think anyone could break.

One they thought would last forever.

But it didn't.

"Maybe I'm just a little thick.." Dick joked though instead of the usual banter, things began to change. The sweet memory of Wally's 16th birthday began to morph. Wally was broader now, taller too though the biggest change was the lack of a smile on his face.

"Maybe? You're an idiot! You could've gotten someone hurt!" Dick heard the words but he didn't want to. Surprise and hurt made their way onto his face as he realized the memory that this was turning into. This was that fight they had right after Dick blew up the cave. This was the last time they talked before….

"It was essential to the mission! The flash drive Kaldur passed along to me is full of important information that will help us get back Lagoon Boy." Dick said, trying not to raise his own voice because the words coming out weren't the ones he wanted to say. They were the ones from the memory, but Dick knew what followed and right now, he wanted to apologize, to make sure Wally knew that he was listening and he wasn't going off the deep end. Yet the dream-turned-nightmare wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Do you even hear yourself?!" Wally's hands connected with Dick's chest, forcing him back into a chair and making the light blue eyes behind his mask go wide. They playfully punched each other when they were teens, they messed around, sparred together, but never had Wally put his hands on Dick out of anger.

"Wally…" He whispered, trying his best to get through, fix this before it was too late but all Wally did was look at him with angry eyes, turn his back and begin to walk away. "Wally!" Dick screamed just a little louder but the Wally in front of him was fading— ceasing all over again.

Cool sweat covered the majority of Dick's body when he awoke, the bed soaked with it as well but there was warmth too. Tears ran down his cheeks. They were hot compared to his chilled skin but instead of being comforted by the warmth, he swallowed his heart in his throat and pulled himself out of bed. The tears made him feel sick. It had been a really long time since the acrobat has cried over anything but it was becoming far too commonplace for these nightmares to be bringing him to tears. More than anything, Dick wanted to go back, fix those memories because in his head here was the smallest chance he could've saved Wally. But all Dick could really look for was the truth about what happened and hope Wally would come back. Hope was all he had left, though not much of it.

* * *

_STAR CITY  
JULY 30, 2:26 PST_

Two o'clock in the morning wasn't a good time to be fighting crime, especially when you've been doing so for three days straight. Arsenal's body ached for the redhead to take a break and two blocks away from his apartment, he was pretty close to sleeping in an alley. Though Roy pressed on, his thoughts keeping him awake.

It's been awhile since his clone tried to talk some sense into him and get him to team up with someone and while he accepted that just fine, it was finding that someone that was getting to him. Over the past couple days, he's worked with professionals, amateurs, friends, enemies— nothing seemed to work though. Either he felt like he was a sidekick again or he felt like he was pulling all the weight. He just couldn't seem to find his own happy medium.

Even though Roy would never admit it to anyone, including himself, he almost missed working with Ollie. When he was Green Arrow's sidekick, he felt like he had a place and Ollie didn't belittle him. He had actually been kind and a father-figure to Roy. The problem was that because of all that kindness, it hurt even more to think that when he went missing, Ollie stopped looking. That hurt more than anything.

"Tsch…" The archer scoffed, even trying to resist the fact it hurt to himself. I don't need anyone… I'm just fine on my own… He thought as he pressed through the streets of Star City, knowing the sun would be up in just a few hours but he'd take all the rest he could get at this point. The sleeping would come easy but he knew the dreaming would be rough thanks to his overworked mind.

Roy pulled himself up the stairs to his apartment, sluggishly throwing down his equipment on the counter. Some of his arrows fell out of the quiver and his bow was much too fragile to be tossed around like that but at that moment, he really didn't care. In fact, Roy wasn't even paying much attention because if he was, he would've noticed a bright piece of yellow paper sink to the floor. But that would have to wait till morning.

* * *

_BLÜDHAVEN_

_JULY 30, 10:36 EST_

The morning had been rough for Dick after his dream turned into a nightmare. He should've been used to the sick feeling that weighed in his stomach after a night like that but he couldn't seem to sit comfortably, even when he got back to his little hide-away. Though, even without feeling great, it wasn't like the ex-boy wonder to take a day off and he wasn't planning on it either. He had things to do and very little time to do them.

Dick flicked on the lights and illuminated the room filled to the brim with newspaper clippings, books, and boxes of information. He walked through the cluttered area easily enough thanks to the fact he was used to it but just like he had no time to rest, Dick didn't have any plans that involved sorting out the hide-away either. He slipped into his seat in front of his massive computer and turned it on, thousands more articles popping up that Dick had been looking into yesterday but after last night's dreaming, even all this information didn't seem helpful in the slightest. So he saved them for later and let his screen get cut to just a select few things he had to tend to.

Even with Wally as Dick's main priority, he still had to work on other things that didn't involve his best friend or he'd end up going insane. After all, he was already walking the thin line between trying to help and being obsessed. There were a couple of things that showed up on his screen, acts by the Joker Bruce was probably taking care of, petty crimes the police had covered, though nothing of real interest to Dick until he saw that someone had sent him an email.

Babs- he should've known she'd be trying to get a hold of him after she, Bette, Zatanna, and Rocket all came to give him an intervention.

Dick,

The team is in desperate need of a leader at the moment. We need you back. Even though everything is still running, we need someone who can make it run smoother. I can completely understand why you've been gone for so long. It's only natural you'd try to find out more about Wally after what happened but if that's what you want to do, you can continue your research here. We have all the resources you need as well as people who loved Wally like you did. I'm sure Bart and Barry would love to help you if you had something to go on.

All I ask is that you come back, even for a little test-run. We need you.

Babs

Dick studied every letter of the email and took into consideration everything Barbra was saying. She was a smart girl and he knew she wasn't lying to him but at the same time he knew what going back to the team would mean. It'd mean putting him back into a place where he'd feel constantly out of place and if things didn't work out, he'd be breaking the hearts of people who were so glad to have him back. Though the pros were very heavy too, like the fact he could study speedsters up close with Barry and Bart being on hand, not to mention the team had way more information on them then Dick could gather at the moment. But was he really considering only going back to the team to get information? That sounded very manipulative and very unlike Dick but the words of Bab's email still rung in his head, "We need you," and he knew they did.

Sighing, the acrobat setup a video feed to the Watchtower. He couldn't stay a hermit forever and he knew the team wouldn't last much longer without him.

"Dick?" Babs said, appearing surprised on the other side of the screen though a small smile on her face. "I didn't think you'd answer my email this quick…"

"Aw, I hoped you didn't lose too much faith in me, can't ignore an intervention from my bat-sis, now can I?" As always, Dick played the kind and funny card and it worked for him, making him feel a bit better too. Lately because of how much distance he's been putting between himself and the team, it's gotten hard to feel close to people he knew were very beloved by him.

She chuckled, "Well looks like I don't have to worry about that much longer. Hopefully this is the call I think it is…"

Dick couldn't help but give Babs a genuine grin. She seemed to be able to read his mind half the time. "If you were waiting for me to take up your offer… this just might be the call you've been waiting for."

Babs' wore an even larger smile. She looked a bit proud of herself but a whole lot proud of Dick too, "Not that I'm not extremely glad..which I am but, can I ask why this is the offer you finally pick up?" Like said before, Babs wasn't stupid. She knew there was a reason Dick was choosing his offer above all the other's from his friends that begged him to come back to the team.

He sighed a bit. After all, he knew he'd get asked eventually. His smile also wavered just the tiniest bit, "If you're asking me if I'm only coming back to get more info on the Wally case, then no." Dick didn't sound angry but maybe the tiniest bit upset. Though at himself or Babs was indeterminable.

"But I'll admit that's one of the reasons I want to come back."

* * *

_STAR CITY_

_JULY 30, 10:57 PST_

Roy woke up with his stomach screaming to be filled and an ache that he was sure would never leave his bones. He tossed his blankets off him, having gotten into sweats before passing out but he still felt his suit clinging to him, even with it scattered across the floor. He groaned as he lifted himself from bed, glancing at the digital clock to see a neon green "10:57" blaring him in the face. He rubbed his eyes at the annoyance but felt a little bit better knowing he got a decent amount of sleep.

Eventually, he pulled himself out of the bed and padded through the hall of his run-down apartment. After last night, what he needed was some pain relievers and a nice cup of coffee. Reaching the kitchen he picked up stray pieces of his equipment that suffered a night of being on the floor thanks to the very little energy Roy had when he arrived back at the apartment. A couple arrows might have been bent or chipped in the fall but when Roy bent down to start to pick them up, a yellow note suck out against the white tiled floor.

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, not having remembered that being on him last night but he picked it up too.

Look into the second Robin.

The strange message was sure enough to wake Roy up right away. Someone had been in his apartment. Even though the place didn't look too great, the security was state of the art and furthermore, no one even knew this was Arsenal's hide away. Or so he thought. At first, he was outraged, blaming someone like Red Arrow or his ex-mentor for this.

"They probably think I can't do this on my own…" He growled, crumpling up the yellow page and throwing it away. The last thing he needed right now was someone else telling him who to choose for a partner and the thought that he didn't know who would be his partner also angered him.

Coffee laid forgotten and unmade in the kitchen as begrudgingly, he went for his cellphone. If he was going to take advice from Green or Red Arrow, he was going to look into it first but at the very same time, he didn't think this search would prove fruitful. There is no way how either his clone nor mentor could know about where he's been these past couple days or what he's been doing. If this second Robin was anywhere to be found, Roy highly doubted he'd make a good partner.

Against his better judgement, Roy texted Babs.

Gotham Public Library, noon, I need you to tell me everything you can about the second Robin.

* * *

_WATCHTOWER_

_JULY 30, 11:06 EDT_

Babs was obviously unhappy that Wally was still a reason Dick was joining the team but at the very same time, she knew beggars couldn't be choosers. Her and Dick finished up their conversation and the ex-Robin agreed that he'd zeta to the Watchtower asap. So all Babs could do was wait. She knew what Dick was doing about Wally was unhealthy. The man was sacrificing his life to bring back someone Babs knew was long gone. Though deep down she wished that maybe after a couple weeks with the team, Dick would finally see that and lay Wally to rest.

She sighed and leaned against the main computer, eyes cast down on the Earth from the huge window before her. How this happened was beyond her but Babs still hoped she could be the one to bring the old Dick back.

"Recognized, B01, Nightwing." The computer muttered, Dick walking through the tube wearing his uniform and signature smile. "Honey, I'm home…" He said in a sing-song voice, making Babs laugh. Even though she could tell how broken Dick was, he still managed to make her laugh.

"And we're glad to have you back…" Babs stopped leaning off the computer and walked up Dick, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him one of those reassuring sisterly smiles.

"So you should go tell everyone, I wanted to leave the honor up to you. Tim and others are training right about now.. but I doubt they'd hate seeing you…" Dick smiled back at her, giving her shoulder a bit of a squeeze.

"Thanks, Babs.." He said softly, "Don't worry about me so much though, you're going to ruin your pretty face." Dick could sense the worry coming off in waves but the dark blush that rushed across his cheeks made him feel better, gently bumping her chin.

"I'll see you later then."

And just like that, Dick was off down the hall. He walked towards the training room that Babs had pointed to and stuck his head in, seeing all the young team members training vigorously. Jaime was suited up, shooting at targets, Bart and Tim were sparring, and Cassie seemed to be weight lifting. He smiled at the sight, watching all the kids and noticing they seemed to have grown since the last time he saw them. Each one seemed much more concentrated on what they were doing and it made Dick feel a little bit better about coming back though also a bit worse because he knew he'd be butting in.

"Room for one more?" He asked through the opening of a door, all the young heads turning his way and Tim growing a soft smile.

"Nice to see someone's finally came to their senses…" Tim teased gently, retracting his bo staff and Dick grinning.

"Good to see you missed me squirt." He said right back, messing up the younger's hair. "Now how about you teach me what you've learned while I was away…"

* * *

_WATCHTOWER_

_JULY 30, 11:10 EDT_

Babs' face glowed red, the little compliment getting to her somehow but she tried to clear her thoughts of it, turning her back to the sight of Dick walking away and back to the computer. So far, today had been a slow day but still she busied herself making sure that nothing was going on. She checked the satellite images, the news stations, but still, nothing that required her attention popped up. Well, until her phone began buzzing in her pocket.

Gotham Public Library, noon, I need you to tell me everything you can about the second Robin.

Babs looked confused for a moment and noticed the sender. Roy. Still, it was very difficult to see why Roy would be asking for information on Jason by none the less, she knew it'd be better to go than to deal with a pissed off Arsenal. So she moved the zeta-tube, having just enough time to get into civvies before Roy needed her.

* * *

_GOTHAM_

_JULY 30, 12:00 EST_

The clock struck twelve and Roy looked aggravated and highly impatient. He didn't want to be here in the first place thanks to the fact he was sick of taking orders from Green Arrow and listening to his clone wasn't good for his mental health but he came because curiosity got the better of him. He'd never heard of the second Robin, most likely because he was on ice but still, the topic peaked his interest.

Just as Roy was lost in thought Babs walked in, wearing her everyday clothes and waving to familiar faces that knew her around the library. She spotted her angry archer out of the corner of her eye and made her way to him as soon as she could.

"Hello Roy." She started simply, taking a seat and brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she places some folders on the table in front of her.

Roy would've jumped if he didn't have the self control but he quickly recovered from getting stolen from his thoughts, "You're late." He snapped staley as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Now tell me about the second Robin."

Babs rose a brow, obviously not a fan of Roy's attitude but she didn't reprimand him yet. Her curiosity was peaked too. "First… What makes you interested in him all of a sudden?"

"Research."

"Why?"

"Because." Roy replied shortly, not liking the girl questioning his objectives. ".. I'm in the middle of a mission, someone gave me the tip that I might get answers from the second Robin. If you're not going to help me, can you at least give me his name or where he is so I can get some help one way or another."

"If you're looking to talk to him.. you're out of luck.." Babs said with a tinge of sadness leaking through her tone. Bats weren't ones to give into emotions easily but the loss of a family member was hardly anything easy to get over.

Roy looked at her with a bit of curiosity, "Why? He off the grid like Dick? Or just not a fan of people?"

Babs looked a bit more sollem. "…. He died." She said softly, voice only above a whisper as she slid the files across the table. Jason and her had been close before his death and it still hurt her to talk about it but if a case involved him, she'd make sure Roy had all the information she needed.

The archer kept quiet, knowing now was not the time to speak and giving Babs the silent motion to go on, forcing a sigh out of the girl as she once again pushed some hair out of her face.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning..When Jason first came into our little family, he was just a kid…"

Jason Todd had seen too much in his short life before Bruce was involved.

Crime Alley was full of scum from the alleys to the gutters and all the buildings it seemed to infect. People died as quick as they were born and the lives they lived were never anything too great to begin with. Like many in this section of Gotham, Jason was born from homelessness and fear. The child lost his mother early in life and was left to wander the streets alone. He begged sometimes but stole and pawned more often. After all, that was life of Crime Alley orphan.

Another day, another time he'd try not to think about the growling in his stomach. But today it was getting too intense. With hunger weighing him down, there was very little the child could do to steal anything from anyone and no stealing meant no money which inturn only lead to more hunger. He kicked the ground, frustrated and angry with the world and a sound came out of nowhere.

It sounded like a car but also very strange, but it didn't sound like it belonged here. Jason took his chances and looked around the corner. The Batmobile. To a child that had never seen Justice though, it looked like nothing more than supper. He watched Batman get out of the car, off to know God knows what and once the coast was clear, he swooped in. Now, when the story was told it sounded a bit funny… he tried to take the wheels off the Batmobile.

Roy let out a chuckle, eyebrow raised, "I'm taking it that that didn't work…?"

Babs smiled softly, "No, Batman caught him but the kid made a run for it. Even wounded from a knife fight and hunger, he managed to get two blocks before Batman could catch him though. Yet because of his poor condition, he was brought back to the Batcave to be fixed up."

"And thus begins to the life as a Robin…" Roy added.

* * *

_WATCHTOWER_

_JULY 30, 21:00 EST_

Dick's day went better than expected for his first night back. He was welcomed with open arms and smiling faces. He even got to teach his baby brother and his friends a couple new tricks. Not to mention that he almost went an entire day without worrying about Wally's case. Almost, anyways. Night crept upon the Watchtower and everyone seemed to be zetaing home or off to their room but Dick couldn't bring himself not to do what he actually came here to get done.

He slipped into the main computer room and sat down in front of it, hacking past the locks and firewalls to get his hands on everything he could possibly need. Dick gathered files involving all the documented Flashes and all the incidents involving speedsters. Most of the information was things he's seen before and while it was good to know his information was on par with the Justice League, it was bad news for the case. File after file and article after article were exhausted till it seemed that Dick was left at a dead end with his case. Even with all the information he was gathering by watching Flash and Impulse move, nothing was helping him.

It was frustrating but Dick knew he had to go back to the start of it all once again.

The ex-acrobat brought up all the surveillance footage of the day Wally died and began searching for the exact clip he needed. Dick's fingers worked like bullets, moving at a speed that Wally would've been proud of until the clip was found and filled the massive screen in front of him.

The exact moment Wally died.

The scene was on a constant loop, Dick slowing it down here and there while he tried not to let his emotions flare. He needed to watch and make sure he wasn't missing anything on a completely tactical level. No emotions, no attachments, just facts. Though Dick wasn't emotionless nor could he be even if he tried. His hands gripped the edges of the seat as he watched and his mind plagued him. Should've been there… should've helped him… He thought even though rationally he knew there was nothing he could've done but that didn't stop him from thinking it. When he heard the bomb stop, he was so happy but when Barry and Bart came back without Wally, he couldn't bare it.

His fingernails dug crescents into the arm of the chair and his teeth dug into his lip. No emotions. Not attachments. He repeated internally, watching Wally again and again. One minute there, the next gone and it wasn't for five minutes, it was for however long it took to find something.

And that itself took two more hours.

* * *

_GOTHAM  
JULY 30, 12:36 EST_

Roy let Babs talk about how good of a person Jason was and how he would've been great. But finally, he had to ask her the one question he knew she didn't want to answer. He bit his lip slightly, "…How did he die, Babs…?"

Babs winced at the question and her hands gripped at the table, trying not to let emotions out but it was inevitable because she was human and Jason's death still hurt. Her eyes averted to the side and she tried to stop getting so upset before she finally said it,"….The Joker."

Jason's eyes tried to adjust to the light but by the time he finally blinked them open, a hard fist met him in the face. "Ouf!" He groaned, head jerking to the side as a sick laughter reverberated through the warehouse he was being kept in.

"Morning bird-boy…Glad to see you're up and at 'em." The Joker chided, always happy to leave his jokes wherever he could. Jason let out a soft growl, tugging at the restraints that held him to a chair. No belt, no gloves, no boots, and the knots weren't letting his hands and feet go.

Joker noticed Jason trying to pull though and tutted the boy, "Uh, uh, uh… you've got to sit still in the presence of company!" He exclaimed, winding up his arm before something new struck the man in the chest. A crowbar. The blow sent him flying backwards in the chair, Joker still laughing.

"Ooo, that looks like it hurt… tell me what hurts more. A?" Another sharp, hard whack across his body with the crowbar. "Or B?" A backhand with the crowbar met Jason's chest. He coughed up blood, trying to bury his face into the floor and the Joker leaned down.

"What was that?" He chuckled before Jason turned his head and spit some more blood onto the demented clown's face. This time, he growled, raising the crowbar once again. "At least the other bird-boy had some manors…" He barked before continuously beating the helpless boy wonder to a bloody pulp. To know how long Jason was beat would be only something Jason or the Joker himself would know but by the state of Jason's body, it was far too long.

"Well, I ought to get going…" The Joker said, putting on his coat at the door and fixing his bloodied gloves. "I'd say it's been a blast but… you haven't said much in a while… Anyways… Say hello to the big man for me…" He laughed before shutting the door behind him and walking out with the cruelest of laughs and Jason's body in a bloody heap.

The battered boy wonder tried to get his thoughts together, managing to twist his body so his cuffed hands were in front of him before worm-crawling towards the door. Every inch of him hurt, vision blurred from the amount of blood loss and every inch bruised. He ached all over and his body seemed ready to give up but Jason wasn't.

"Angh…" He groaned, tugging his body to the door and grabbing at the handle. Locked. He was stuck and his head fell. He'd just have to wait for Bruce and hope the man could save him again but a sound caught his attention. Beeping. He looked up, a time bomb in front of him and the clock down to single digits. His eyes drooped a bit.

This was the end.

* * *

_WATCHTOWER  
JULY 30, 23:16 EST_

Artemis slowly made her way through the halls of the Watchtower. At this point, sleep was screaming her name but at the same time, she couldn't let Dick pull an all-nighter his first night on the team again. She walked into the main computer room, ready to read Dick the riot act and drag him off to bed if she had to but when she entered, her body froze up.

On the screen in front of Dick was the footage of Wally's death on a continuous loop and the man looked so interested at it that Artemis was instantly disgusted. "….What are you doing?" She asked, voice raising itself a little bit more than she meant to and making Dick whip around. He was wearing a smile and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

"Artemis, it's not what you think-"

"Have you gone insane, Dick?!" She yelled, tears already welling in her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry, she was too angry to let Dick see that.

He flinched, knowing why Artemis would think that but at the same time, he was only trying to help. "Art, listen to me for one minute." He tried to bargain with her but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Artemis got closer to him, eyes narrowed and finger pointed out.

"No, Dick, you're going to listen to me. When I heard you were coming back I was so glad to see you had gotten over Wally-chasing and were finally coming to your senses but for some reason you can't seem to let it go. I had to let it go and he was my boyfriend. Do you know how hard that was for me? But I had to do it so Wally could rest in peace."

"Artemis, I found something. There is a flicker, it shows that there is a possibility that Wally isn't dead, he's just lost in time! It's a clue, Artemis… We can bring him don't have to give up on him!"

Artemis slapped Dick hard across the face, tears threatening to spill and voice getting low. "I didn't give up on him… I let him go. He's dead Dick… dead. You have got to stop making yourself see things too because there is no clue. There is no mystery to solve. Wally is dead and none of your misplaced hope and can bring him back."

Dick leaned back against the computer, voice gone, thoughts mixed and a numb ache radiating through him as Artemis left him alone with his misery.

Was that true? Was Dick making himself clues to justify his friend's death? Was Wallyreally gone?

* * *

_STAR CITY  
JULY 30, 21:26 PST_

Roy was walking home again late but this time, instead of being upset about his day and the shabby apartment he'd be returning to. He actually felt a bit… grateful. Having spent the entire day with Babs talking about Jason, he felt like maybe this life wasn't as bad as he made it seem. Now, he wasn't a changed man but there was a little gratitude there. Yet at the very same time, his curiosity hadn't died. He learned about the second Robin but Jason Todd's been dead for some time. Did his clone or ex-mentor make a mistake? Was the note for a completely different reason?

Questions still plagued Roy's mind and all he could do was rub his temples as he made his way up the stairs. Once again, Roy felt like sleep wouldn't be easy but little did he know that it wasn't because of his day…but more so because of the night that was about to unravel right in front of his eyes.

He made it to the top of the stairs and went to unlock his door when he noticed it was already slightly ajar.

Someone was in his house.


End file.
